soulkingdomfandomcom-20200214-history
Daxter (SK)
Daxter, also called Dax, is one the secondary protagonist of ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter''. He becomes the Soul Princes' Guardian of Loyalty. Prior to Soul Kingdom see the official wiki Story ''Soul Kingdom: Jak and Daxter'' Daxter is serving his friends at The Naughty Ottsel with Tess during Haven City's 5th anniversary of peace party. He and everyone else watches the fireworks Ashelin had scheduled. It is the famous Ottsel who points out a rainbow streak of light falling from the sky. ''Future Series'' Dax and Jak meet up with the Soul Princes again when they visit Precurra. They explain that the Heartless have started appearing all over Haven City, stealing Eco from the new generators. The two help them and co. "restore the generators" by storing bits of Eco in small pods. When it is shown that the generators were getting weaker instead, it is revealed that Jak and Daxter were possessed by Ira and Superbia respectively the whole time. The Sin of Pride had been able to possess the Ottsel through his small developed ego. The two Sins then use their hosts' Eco powers to transform into twisted versions of their Dark Eco forms. And with the gathered Eco, they become more powerful. Luckily, the Princes manage to save Precurra's heroes from the dark spirits and they turn back to normal. Daxter uses his Guardian powers over Light and Yellow Eco to recharge Haven City's generators before the traveling heroes leave for Fox's worlds. ''Soul Kingdom: Fighting Spirit'' See fighter page. SK Appearance Daxter has nearly the same graphics from PlayStation: Move Heroes. The only other difference is the color texture. His pants are now royal blue and his yellow fur is more rich, making it more of a golden yellow. Like everyone on Precurra, there is now light in his eyes, which have become lighter into a cerulean blue. He also has two bronze ring earrings from Tess on each of his ears, making a total of four. They are later altered a bit to say "loyal one" in Tamashika as of becoming the Guardian of Loyalty. SK Personality The Ottsel is the same as he is in the series with a slight personality tweak. He's a bit more egoistic than he was in the past but remains loyal to his friends, especially Jak. His past cowardice in front of others is gone and he is shown to be a more heroic figure. He also seems to take things more seriously than before, but will occasionally bring up a joke and disrespectful behavior. SK Abilities Dax pertains all his abilities in his series' previous games with some additions. Thanks to Rayman, Daxter can now willingly morph and control his Dark Eco form like Jak. After he becomes the Guardian of Loyalty, the Ottsel was given the power to control both Light and Yellow Eco into two copies of himself which he can use to attack. The Yellow Eco electrocutes enemies while the Light Eco vaporizes them. Daxter is also now immune to the effects of darkness, making it almost impossible to turn him into a Heartless, according to Sora. Trivia Category:SK: J&D Category:Soul Kingdom Category:SK Characters Category:Protagonists Category:SK Guardians Category:Galaxy Cluster Category:Jak and Daxter Category:Precurra